Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform
by Bite the Bullet
Summary: Skye's journey into Mourningwood takes an unexpected turn, when she meets gorgeous Ben Finn. As he accompanies her through the rest of the revolution, she gets to know him and realises he's not so bad after all...
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I, like a lot of others, was annoyed that you couldn't marry Ben Finn (Oh why Lionhead, you let us marry Elliot but not Ben), and thus, this story was born :) Pleasee review, I'll love you forever.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fable **

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform **

**Chapter One**

They walked out of the cave into the open air, a marshy swamp under their feet. They were in Mourningwood. Skye, the princess of Albion, and her mentor Walter, were collecting allies to lead a rebellion and throw her eldest brother off the throne before he ran the kingdom into complete and utter chaos.

"I hope the people we are looking for are still alive" Walter said nervously.

She was confused, and it must have shown on her face. "Why wouldn't they be?" She asked .

"Because, come nightfall, Mourningwood is one of the most dangerous places in Albion" He replied.

Fear was etched into her face as she thought of all the stories she had heard about hobbes, hollowmen, mercenaries and other dangerous creatures that could be found lurking in some of the less civilized places of Albion. Even though she'd just been through a full cave of hobbes, the thought of being in Mourningwood at nightfall displeased her. Skye tried to hide her fear because she knew this was necessary in order to become queen. She was expected to do this, without difficulty, because she was a hero. Just like her father, who died along with her mother when Skye was fifteen. Skye pushed the thought of her mind, she didn't want to think about it, it brought back to many memories. Ones she'd rather forget about.

In all this time that she'd been thinking, Skye realized that Walter had been talking but she hadn't been listening to anything he'd been saying.

After a few minutes of listening to Walter babble on, he stopped. A soldier popped out of a lookout above some rickety gates, pointing his weapons towards them both.

"Cease your movement, be you men or be you hollowmen?" The soldier asked.

"Have you gone daft boy. Open up the door." Walter commanded.

"Walter, is that you?" The soldier replied, timidly, embarrassed that he thought they might have been hollowmen.

"The very same." Walter said, his jolly aura reflected in his voice. "Now let us in."

"Open up these doors, and tell Major Swift that Walter is here." The soldier yelled down to the other side of the gates.

The giant wooden gates groaned as they opened and the two walked inside the fort.

They were greeted by two men, one with a big mustache and a blonde soldier who was quite handsome in Skye's opinion.

"Walter, what in the blazes are you doing here?" The mustached man asked, puzzled but still thrilled that an old friend had come to see him.

"I came here looking for you," Walter replied, his face then turning serious. "I have a proposition."

"You came all this way to proposition us? And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned" The other soldier said, a smirk plastered on his face.

Skye looked at him, her eyes trying (but failing) not to linger. He was even more gorgeous up close.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter's character building, so just talking. The action starts in Chapter 3. Reviews?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fable.**

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

** Chapter 2**

"Ben Finn it's good to see you." Walter said, liveliness displayed in his voice.

Ben Finn. Skye wouldn't forget that name in a hurry.

"I take the legends about this place are true then? Walter continued, turning back to Major Swift.

Swift turned and started walking away from the entrance, the rest of them following him.

"I'll say. You've never seen so many hollowmen in one place. We've been stationed here for weeks trying to eradicate them. Mainly, it's us getting eradicated." He answered, a serious tone in his voice. Skye found it hard to take him serious, given his twirly moustache.

Major Swift stopped in front of a few graves. "We lost a few good men last night. Including Lieutenant Simmons here. And if we don't do something quickly then we'll all die. Anyway, is this...?"

"The Princess, yes."

"Good to see you again, Major." She said, flashing Swift a friendly smile.

"Just treat her like any other pair of hands," Walter said and then turned to Skye "And this is-"

"Devilishly handsome Captain Benjamin Finn." Ben said, a grin on his face. Skye held out her hand for him to take it but instead he brought it up to his chapped lips and kissed it. Skye felt a tingle, like a small blast of electricity form at her hand and travel all the way to her shoulder. But she put it down to her will abilities playing up.

Ben smirked as Skye stared at him in horror, he was so brash. He must have realized what she was thinking as he then let go of her hand but gave her a wink before he did so.

Ben studied her, she was very pretty, beautiful in fact, more so than any other woman in Albion, but she didn't look like a princess. Her bottom half was covered (or not so covered) in a pair of female mercenary shorts, without the tights, which had been dyed bright purple. She had a Highway Woman's cape and blouse on which were purple, and black boots which were scuffed at the front, with a few splodges of hobbe blood on them. Her thick black hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with a few strands tumbling down her face due to fighting a horde of hobbes off. She had glowing golden skin and brown eyes that would make anyone melt if they looked into them. She was truly enticing.

"Ben, why don't you show Skye the mortar." Walter said, killing the cloud of awkwardness that was hanging over Skye and Ben. Then he turned to the princess, "You'll probably be there all night."

Skye glanced at Ben, who was already at the stairs. He signaled her to come over to him and she started walking, This gave Ben the time to _'inspect'_ her, without appearing like he was ogling her. She had a perfect body, very curvy and strong thighs. He loved girls like that.

"So princess, what are you doing here instead of at the castle?" Ben asked, grinning.

"Being shown where the mortar is." She countered, a sly smile on her face.

Ben pointed to the stairs. "No, I mean here in general." He answered, smirking.

Skye started to climb the stairs, which were quite old and falling apart. "I'm leading a rebellion to become the queen-" she was cut off by one of the loose stones falling and nearly tripping her up. She was caught by Ben who put his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him. She felt that surge of electricity shock her again, only this time, going through her whole body.

"Careful princess, we wouldn't want you falling on that pretty little face of yours." Ben said in a seductive tone.

"Mr Finn could you let go now." Skye spat, sharply, taking short breaths as her heart was racing so fast it might trip. She looked back at Ben who shot her a wink and then let go.

They headed over to the mortar where a soldier wrapped in bandages was standing.

"This, is private Jammy, so called because he is the jammiest soldier in the whole of Albion."

"724 wounds and still standing." He said proudly, saluting her.

"724 wounds, woah." Skye said, amazed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him. After a while he's hardly repulsive at all." Ben added.

"I don't think its repulsive." Skye replied.

Ben felt suddenly jealous that she was paying more attention to Jammy that she was to him.

Ben was hasty to change the subject. "Well I assume that you have never used a mortar before but there's nothing to it. There's a slight chance of maiming, but I'm sure you'll pick it up."

"What like this?" She said, slipping her hands on the handholds.

"A bit more like this." Ben answered, placing his hands on hers and her body inbetween his and the mortar. Ben was amazed at how well their bodies fit together, like jigsaw pieces. He brought her hands ever so slightly to the right.

"There, perfect." Ben said, smiling.

She shot the first one and knocked down the scarecrow in one shot, Ben's hands still on hers. Skye tried to think of a witty remark that would make Ben get off of her, but she couldn't think of one and even if she did, Ben would come up with a better one. So instead she turned her head around slightly and smiled. "Thanks." She whispered.

She quickly turned her head forward so Ben couldn't see her blush and exploded the second scarecrow.

"Now for the last one." Ben said, still holding Skye.

"Hang on, I don't remember setting this one up." Jammy muttered, confusion splattered on his face.

"HOLLOWMEN!" Another soldier yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - This chapter's a bit shorter, but oh well. Looked a lot longer on paper. Reviews anyone? :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fable.**

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform **

**Chapter 3**

Skye watched as dozens of hollowmen shot up out of the ground. She glimpsed at the others, they didn't look shocked. This must happen quite often.

Ben let go of Skye, he drew his sword, darted down the stairs and rushed to aid a few soldiers who were struggling to barricade the giant doors, which hollowmen were trying to knock down.

Skye vaulted off of the ledge and pulled out her hammer, which used to be her fathers, the last hero of Albion. Not that she used it for that reason though, she used it because it looked cool and could kill a hollowman in one swing.

The door collapsed, the soldiers that were barricading the door fell to the ground, crushed beneath the weight of the heavy wooden doors. The wisps flew in and transformed into hollowmen.

* * *

After hours of grueling fighting, they slaughtered the last hollowman. Exhausted, Skye slumped against a stone wall, trying to regain her breath. Moments later, one last wisp flew through the gaping hole in the wall where the doors used to be and landed in a grave. Lieutenant Simmons ascended from under the ground in hollowman form.

"Lieutenant Simmons, I specifically ordered you to stay buried." Major Swift yelled, drawing his sword.

"Does no-one listen to orders around here anymore?" Ben shouted. Skye stifled a giggle. Now was not the time to hear a flirty comment from Ben about how she thought he was funny.

Skye got up quickly, charging up a fireball. The possessed Lieutenant let out a loud groan, which sent all the others to sleep. She was all by herself.

Just her luck.

She lobbed the fireball at the hollowman, but it didn't seem to effect it. Instead it started running towards her swinging its crazy cleaver arms. Skye grabbed her hammer and smashed it against the hollowman's head.

It vanished.

'That was easy, a bit too easy.' Skye thought. Suddenly, the Lieutenant popped up behind her, almost giving her a heart attack.

"Urrgh, shit!" She cursed, backing away from the hollowman, who let out a deep moan, wisps flying out of its mouth.

Skye turned her attention to the newly formed hollowmen, shooting at them from afar. Once the last one had crumbled into a pile of decayed bones, she pointed her gun at the Lieutenant, her finger almost about to pull the trigger, when the hollowman perished, a bullet lodged in the side of its head. If Skye didn't kill it then who else did. She turned her head to the side to see a blonde haired soldier grinning, his gun still aimed, smoke billowing from the end of it.

Ben...


	4. Chapter 4

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 4**

"Ben! What do you think you're playing at? Skye thundered.

"So I just saved your life and that's the thanks I get?" Ben joked, the mischievous grin still painted on his face.

"Pfft, as if you saved my life." Skye replied. He was right, she just didn't want to admit it. His ego was big enough already. Skye turned her head in the opposite direction so Ben couldn't see the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Ben answered, shrugging his shoulders.

She snapped her head back in his direction. "My name's Skye." She seethed.

"Alright Princess."

Skye opened her mouth but Walter interrupted her.

"Skye, are you okay?" Walter asked, concern spreading over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, turning away from the infuriating Captain.

"We did it, no really, we did." Major Swift rejoiced, twiddling his moustache in his fingers."

"Let the poets sing our epic tale, the Swift Brigade fought against impossible odds. They won. The end." Ben sang out. "Walter, you didn't do too bad, for an old man."

"Neither did you, for a buffoon." Walter answered. The four of them burst out laughing.

"That was just like old times Walter." Major Swift added.

"So, what do you say, will you join us?" Walter asked.

"As long as you let your armies protect people instead of oppressing them. Bring honour back to this uniform." Major Swift said.

"And don't forget the pay rise." Ben added, winking at Skye. She stifled a giggle. Even though he was annoying, he was damn well funny.

"Shut up Ben." Walter said.

Skye chuckled, "I promise."

"Very good, now, we'll rest here for the night and set off for Bowerstone in the morning." Walter said.

Skye had confusion splattered on her face. "Stay here? For the night?"

"It's not a problem, is it?"

"No, its fine." Skye responded. After all, she'd slept in worse places. She would just have to avoid that brain achingly annoying Captain.

"Ben, show Skye where she will be sleeping." Major Swift ordered.

Ben turned to Skye, "If you'd follow me." He extended an arm. Skye reluctantly took it.

He led her to a campfire, surrounded by a few beds (If you could call them that, they were better described as mats.) She took off her weapons and set them on the bed. Skye then sat down next to them and stared into the fire.

Ben stood there for a while, tidying up someone's bed area, which was presumably his.

"Is Logan your only brother?" Ben said quietly, knowing that the girl could bite his head off for nothing.

"No," she murmured," I have three brothers."

"Oh, are they still at the castle?" Ben asked.

"No, they all left, one by one, after my mam and dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She stayed silent, clearly wrapped up in her own thoughts.

All of her brothers and sisters had up and abandoned her. But, then again, hadn't she done the same to Logan?

Ben interrupted her from her thoughts. "Do you have a brother named Toby?"

Toby. Skye was probably the closest to him. Skye and Toby were twins, they always stuck by each other, through thick and thin. Plenty of arguments, but that's every brother and sister.

"Yeah, I do." Skye smiled, reminiscing about things that weren't really important, but made her happy, nonetheless.

Ben chuckled. "He used to be my best friend when I was little."

Skye's eyes widened. How much did Ben know about her family? There are some things that she wouldn't want anyone to know, especially Ben Finn, the man who aggravated her so easily.

I haven't seen him in donkeys years." A ghost of a smile played on Ben's lips, as he relived memories in his head of him and his childhood friend.

"Same here." Skye let out a relieved sigh. Toby couldn't have known many family secrets, and therefore Ben would remain oblivious that were concealed in Skye's head.

Ben glanced at Skye. Her face held an unreadable expression. "Do you miss him?"

"I miss them all."

'Even Logan?' Ben thought, catching himself before he said it out loud.

Ben sat beside Skye, and put his arm around her. A sudden move that he hadn't really planned. But to his surprise, she didn't move away, or shout at him, or attack him. In fact, she didn't do anything. She was lost in her own thoughts.

Her heart ached terribly for them all. Toby, her twin, and best friend in many ways. James, the one who had taught her the best of what she knew, despite the fact that she went to one of the best schools around, and Logan, her protector. Him and Walter filled that gaping hole where her father should have been. Could she tell Ben this? Just the part about her brothers? She just couldn't bring herself to reveal the darkest secrets that clouded her mind. The thing she worried over. The reason why she would cry herself to sleep. The hole in her heart that sent shivers down her spine.

She eventually realized that Ben was sat next to her, comforting her. She would have yelled or punched him, but she'd had enough of violence for that day. Skye turned to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"Consoling you, you look sad." Ben observed.

"It- it's nothing."

Ben didn't seem convinced. "You can tell me anything, Princess, I'm not one for gossiping."

"I can't tell _you! _I've only just met you." She stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I think I might go to sleep now." Skye growled and motioned for him to leave.

Ben sighed, he was fighting a losing battle. "Okay, but if you need me, you know where I am." Ben added, and winked at her. He then joined Major Swift and Walter who were busy downing beers.

Skye sighed, and got into the bed. Oh how she hated her life.

Scruff whimpered, as if he could read her thoughts.

"Everyone says that I'm like my dad." Skye whispered, loud enough so only her dog could hear her. "I bloody well hope not."

Scruff just stared at her with an expressionless gaze, he didn't understand human language.

"You don't understand." She sighed. "No one does."

And with that, she succumbed to sleep.

**AN- And finished. Nothing much happens in this chapter except you find out more about Skye's family. I know you can't have that many children but oh well. It is fanfiction after all. I edited this, so now she has no sisters. The two extra boys add things to the story, where the sisters didn't it was easier to remove them than to give them parts.**

**My laptop broke so I had to post this on my phone. My thumbs hurt now :(**

**Reviews? If not for me then for my sore thumbs. :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 5**

Skye awoke the next morning to find Walter waiting for her the gate. She lazily dragged herself out of bed and over to Walter.

She looked a mess. Her dark hair cascaded down to her waist, falling messily around her face. Her make-up was smeared, mascara remains streaked all over her face like a panda. Her chocolate eyes were red and bloodshot like she'd been crying.

"Skye, you're awake. Good, now, grab your things and we'll be on our way to Bowerstone." Walter said.

She did as he said, as well as brushing the tangles out of her bird's nest hair.

"I'll be seeing _you_ in Bowerstone." Ben smirked and leant against the gate.

Skye stopped and turned her head, she was just inches away from Ben. She flinched. Her face heated up until it felt like it was in fire. Skye could feel Ben's breath on her cheek and it made the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end. He smelt like gunpowder and musk, like a man. Most of the 'men' she knew smelt like their mother's perfume.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"In a few days I'll be in Bowerstone." Ben chuckled as he saw Skye's face fall. "Thought you'd get rid of me that easily."

"No-no, I-I, I just..." Skye stuttered.

Ben laughed again. "I want to meet this 'Page'. From what I heard she's strong-willed AND strong thighed. My type of woman."

Skye felt an odd twinge of jealousy as he said this. Why should she care? She wasn't _attracted_ to him, was she? She was on the verge of becoming a deep shade of scarlet, when Walter stepped in.

"Ben, you don't want to cross Page. You'd have a fight on your hands if you did."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Ooh, feisty! Even better."

Walter opened his mouth to intervene but Skye got there first.

"Right, we better be off then."

"Yes, thank you Major Swift for letting us stay, and we'll see you in Bowerstone." Walter waved as he stepped through the gate.

* * *

The sewers were grotty, rat infested and slimy. But, if it got them to their destination, then it's a step they'd have to take. A step in a slimy sewer, but a step nevertheless.

Ever since Skye had got back from Mourningwood, she hadn't stopped thinking about Ben. What was it about him that riled her up so easily? His cocky and arrogant personality? Or his charming smile and dashing good looks?

Skye let out a sigh of relief as her and Walter stepped out into the fresh air. Well, it wasn't exactly fresh, but it was an upgrade from the sewers.

So this was Bowerstone. Her brother actually let people live like this. Beggars pleading for spare change. People that Skye could only describe as 'tramps', sleeping on the streets because they had no-where else to live.

She hadn't been to Bowerstone in years. Even then, she had only been to the market or maybe even Old Town.

"Your brother must have been mad when he gave control of Industrial over to Reaver." She heard Walter say.

This was Reavers doing. Skye didn't know what to make of this. She was glad that her brother had not done this, but disappointed that Logan had just sat back and watched this happen. He had changed so much. He used to be there for her when children at school were being mean, he was always on her side when she got in a fight with someone (which was a lot), even when she was the one in the wrong. Ever since he took on the role as King, he's become cold and uncaring. He has a lot on his plate, yeah, understatement of the century, but that's still no excuse for treating people like they're dirt.

Changing her daydream from the painful truth, to her surroundings, Skye realized that they were almost near _'Rebel Headquaters'_. Walter said that the people hid underground, it was actually a smart idea, but Avo these people must smell. Well, you must get used to it after a while.

Skye and Walter entered the hideout and began down the winding underground tunnel. Dodging some slimy puddles of who-knows-what, she gathered that it didn't smell _too _bad. The place was quiet, a bit too quiet. Seemingly empty.

"Maybe we got the wrong place, we should go-"

"Don't move!" A voice shouted.

Skye panicked, and did the opposite of what the voice said. She pulled out her weapons, but didn't swing, she just held them in the air.

"We won't do anything." Walter promised, the fire in his torch crackled as his hand trembled.

"Tell that to your friend." The man said, eyeing Skye and aiming his rifle at her head.

"Don't do anything." Walter half pleaded, half demanded Skye, who was throwing dirty looks at the man could easily kill her in a matter of seconds, she wasn't one of the brightest girls out there.

"I still say we shoot." The man growled, loading his gun.

"I thought I gave the orders around here Kidd? A voice called out. A woman entered, who Skye guessed was Page. She had chocolate hair and dark skin. She wore tatty beggers clothes (that were rather low cut, to say that she was frigid, or sounded it, from what she'd overheard Walter saying to Ben.)

"Sorry." Kidd grumbled.

"You better follow me." Page gestured for them to follow her.

"I don't like these people, they seem like proper bas-" Skye whispered, so only Walter could hear, before getting cut off.

"Ssh! Language!" Walter raged, trying to be quiet.

"English!" Skye countered, winding up Walter.

"Oh haha, very funny." Walter remarked, faking a laugh. "Try to make a good first impression. We are going to need these people on our side to get your brother off of the throne."

"_Good first impressions! _Has it slipped you mind that these people tried to kill us less than five minutes ago?" She hissed.

Walter chose to ignore her, talking to Page instead. They were in a room filled with a few boxes scattered around the place and a large map of Albion on a circular table.

"Sorry about my men, but we weren't exactly expecting you." Page apologize.

"Yeah well, if you can't control a few men, then I don't know why we want you to join our revolution." Skye mumbled, the words flowing out of her mouth before she realized what she said.

Page's face turned. "What?"

"I said-"

"She said that you're forgiven." Walter said quickly, before Skye could finish her sentence.

Page tore her gaze away from Skye and turned to Walter. "You know better than to bring the _princess_ in here."

Skye scoffed, but otherwise remained silent.

"She's a hero, like her father." Walter said.

Skye tensed up at the mention of her dad, but still said nothing.

"Really?" Page asked, sounding disbelieving. "Well that doesn't change anything, you'll have to gain the trust of the people before we'll join your cause."

Page exited the room, leaving Skye speechless.

"You'll have to collect 100 guild seals from helping people, go to the Sanctuary and have a look on the map.

Skye scoffed again. "If she thinks I'm doing that then she can shove the guild seals up her arse-"

"Skye, we need allies, and however much you don't like her, we can't do this without her." Walter said.

"F-fine." She growled, and stormed out. She'd collect those guild seals faster than Page could say 'Moody bitch'.

Skye would show Page just how much of a hero she was.

**AN- Another chapter finished :D Reviews Pleasee. Ooooooh - just remembered - Fable: The Journey comes out today! I'm so excited, I played the trial, its good. It's quite hard, but we don't want it too easy ;) I think I'll wait for the price to go down before I buy it though. :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fable**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 6**

She downed the last of her ale in one gulp and returned to reading. It had been two days since her meeting with Page, and she only had fifty of the one hundred guild seals. Skye had hoped that she would earn them faster but she ended up dwindling her time away in taverns instead.

* * *

_Pub, pub, pub, pub, pub... _Ben searched the streets for any building that would sell an alcoholic beverage. His eyes stumbled upon a run down building that looked like a tavern. He moved closer, trying to avoid the beggars that constantly badgered people for money. At closer inspection, Ben could see a familiar woman sat in the corner by herself, reading what appeared to be a few scraggly pieces of paper. Ben entered the pub and sat opposite the girl.

"Didn't expect to see you in here." Ben said, his notorious smirk spreading over his face.

"Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean I can't go in taverns like normal folk." Skye replied, not looking up from the piece of paper.

"What are you reading, anyway?" Ben asked, trying to get a glimpse of what had her full attention.

Skye lifted her head and grinned, she pushed the paper nearer Ben so he could see what she was reading, Skye giggled when she saw Ben's smile falter.

"Where'd you get that?" Ben asked, an embarrassed look drawn on his face.

"Here, there and everywhere. But mainly pubs and taverns." Skye replied, putting _'The Life and Adventures of Benjamin Finn' _back in her backpack.

"I'd wondered where I left them," Ben said, a smile lighting up his face. Even though she didn't _want_ to think it, Skye thought Ben had one of the nicest smiles she'd ever seen.

"So, did you did you meet Page then?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't like soldiers, and doesn't trust them. And then told me and Swiftie to get out!" Ben said. Skye suddenly felt relieved at this, but didn't know why. Why did like the fact that Ben probably didn't like Page? Was it because she herself hated Page? Or was it another reason? No, she didn't like Ben, she _couldn't _like Ben. But why did he never leave her mind? Why did she get a blast of electricity shoot through her body when he touched her?

"Well I didn't get the warmest welcome either." Skye said, trying to keep her mind off of Ben.

Ben chuckled. "Why do you even want someone like _her _in your revolution?"

Skye's heart fluttered. He definitely didn't like Page.

"I thought that, but Walter thinks she can help us." If it was up to her, Skye would be doing this revolution by herself.

"Ah well, he probably knows what he's doing."

Skye frowned. "What, and I don't?"

"No-no, I didn't mean that, I-I just-" Ben stuttered, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Skye again.

Skye scoffed, collected her things and stormed out, leaving Ben speechless (for once) and alone. Ben sighed, it was going so well.

* * *

Skye stopped when she reached the town square in Bowerstone Market, and leaned against the clock tower. Why did she let him rile her up so much? Why did she always let her emotions get the better of her? She must have looked really pathetic, storming out over something stupid. He probably didn't even mean it.

* * *

He was still staring at the door she'd just left through, five minutes after she'd exited through it. Why did he even try? She would bite his head off when he would say something he didn't mean. Yet he was still trying to be nice to her. And that's all it was, being nice. She was the princess for Avo's sake! She didn't act like a princess, but she was still royalty. One of her brothers was his best friend, and another one of her brothers could kill him at a moments notice. He couldn't do anything with her, so why did he still try? She was more trouble than she was worth, but maybe that's why. She was pretty, but he had seen loads of pretty girls before. Admittedly, none as pretty as her, but still good-looking. So he must see something special in her.

Trying to push the princess out of his mind, he ordered a pint of ale, but wasn't really in the mood for drinking anymore. He downed it all in one go, and turned to stare out of the window.

"Do you want another one, love?" The barmaid asked, taking Ben's mug and wiping it with a ragged old dishcloth.

Ben wasn't listening, his attention was captured by a familiar looking, black-haired boy, entering the tavern.

Ben watched the boy (who was about the age as him) order a pint of ale, and slowly sip it, he looked lost in thought.

The boy had messy black hair, chocolate eyes, and honey-golden skin. He looked oddly familiar, but Ben couldn't put his finger in who it was.

Ben was about to leave, when he saw Walter and Swift enter. They ordered whiskey, and sat next to him.

"Oh Ben, we were just talking about you." Swift said, sipping his drink.

Ben smiled, trying to push the boy at the bar out of his thoughts. "What about?"

Major Swift chuckled. "About you and the princess, and how you were looking forward to seeing her."

"Yeah, because I'd never met a princess before." Ben lied, but he didn't want to explain why he _really _wanted to see the princess, especially after their little '_tiff'. _And as well, when Walter was sitting there.

But Walter wasn't listening, he was too preoccupied with the boy at the bar.

"Walter, do you know who that is?" Ben asked, he wanted to know, it was really bugging him.

"I can't quite-..." Walter trailed off. "It looks like..."

"Walter gasped. "No, it can't be."

Ben turned his head towards the boy. "Who?"

"Toby!" Walter shouted, standing up.

The boy abruptly turned his head, smiling. He looked like Skye, that's why Ben thought he looked familiar.

"Walter!" Toby said, coming over to their table. "I haven't seen you in years!"

Walter laughed, and gestured to the Major. "You remember-"

"Swift." Toby said, pulling a chair up to the table.

"Nice to see you again Toby." Swift said.

Walter turned to Ben. "And this is-"

"Ben Finn, its been a while!" Toby exclaimed, happy that he found his old friend.

"Too long." Ben beamed.

"Where have you been?" Walter asked.

"Bloodstone, it's where I saw Swift and Ben. I came back when I heard Logan had run Albion into the ground."

"We're starting a-"

"Revolution, yeah, I heard."

"How did you know?" Walter asked.

"If you stay in pubs long enough, you're bound to hear something."

"Good, you'll be able to see your sister, you probably haven't seen her in ages." Major Swift said.

Toby and Walter fell silent, both twiddling their thumbs.

"Skye?" Major Swift reminded him, as if he'd forgotten.

Both Toby and Walter exchanged awkward glances between each other.

"But you two were always really close." Major Swift said, puzzled by the two's strange behaviour.

"She was only saying the other day how much she misses you." Ben said.

"She was _upset _when Toby left, let's just say that it would be best if we let her find out herself."

"Wha-, why?" Ben asked.

"She won't be pleased to see me." Toby said.

"But she really likes you, she can't do anything _that _bad."

Walter scoffed. "You don't know her very well, then."

Then they started talking about random things, like how much Toby had changed. Ben didn't say much, he knew that sooner or later, Skye would _have _to find out about Toby.

**AN- Another chapter, done and dusted :) Feedback would be nice :D**

**Disclaimer - Nope, don't own Fable yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 7**

Hours crawled by, until Walter and Swift left, leaving the two young adults alone, and slightly drunk.

Ben eyed the remaining drops at the bottom of his mug, before taking one swig, leaving the tankard empty. He wanted to see the princess again, but hadn't brought it up. It would be easier to use Toby as an excuse to go and see her.

"How come you don't want to see your sister?" Ben asked.

Toby paused for a second, and twiddled his thumbs, carefully choosing his words. "I do want to see her, she just doesn't want to see _me_."

"Why?" Ben asked, getting slightly irritated. She said she missed Toby, but no-one was listening to him. It would be nice for them to see each other again, plus it gave Ben the chance to go see her. He didn't know why he wanted to see the princess so bad, he just did.

Toby sighed. "She probably hates me now."

"She doesn't, and besides, you'll have to talk to her sooner or later, just get it over and done with." Ben said, looking hopeful.

"I suppose you're right." Toby said, and stood up.

Ben had to try hard to hide his pleasure, he felt bad about their argument, and wanted to put things right. This was the easiest way to go about it.

"But it's a bit late." Toby said, making excuses.

"Its never too late for a sibling reunion." Ben said in a sing song voice. He gathered his things and stepped outside, almost dragging Toby with him.

"Well, do you even know where she is?" Toby asked, he still had cold feet.

Ben smiled. "I think I have an inkling." He loved it when he got his own way.

A few minutes later, the arrived at 'The Cock in the Crown'.

"We can't just go in and go straight up to her." Toby said, peering through the window.

"We'll just go in there, order a drink, and see if she notices us." Ben replied.

They walked casually into the pub, and ordered a pint of ale each. They both sipped their drinks in silence, watching the bartender approach a drunken Skye.

"Excuse me, you're not allowed dogs in here." The bartender looked at the dog, who was sat on the opposite chair to Skye.

"Pfffft, you let 'er in." Skye slurred, and pointed to a tarty woman. The woman looked at Skye, gave her a dirty look and turned back around.

"Would you please leave." The bartender demanded, pointing to the door.

Skye scoffed, but got up and stumbled to the door, her dog following faithfully at her heels.

When she got outside, she wandered about for a while, before sitting down in the doorway of the blacksmith. She had no-where to sleep, so she would probably just kip there for the night.

"Now's your chance, go talk to her." Ben said.

"No I can't, she's completely pissed." Toby said, craning his head so he could see her. She was quietly humming, while patting her dog on the head.

"She's calmed down a bit now." Ben said, standing up. "I'll go, and tell her, then you step in."

Before Toby could give an answer, Ben was out of the door and walking over to Skye.

"That was quite a show you put on in there." Ben smirked, and sat down next to her.

Skye laughed. "The bastard."

Ben faked a laugh. "You'll never guess who's in the pub."

"Uh, Santa?"

Ben frowned. "Umm, no."

"Well, who?"

"Toby."

She stayed silent for a while. "Who?"

Yep, she was wasted.

"Toby, your brother." Ben explained.

"He's in the pub." Ben said, becoming annoyed.

"He is?"

Ben sighed, and gestured for Toby to come outside.

Skye gawped, her brother, whom she'd missed a lot, was standing in front of her, wearing a smirk she'd never seen leave his face. She stood up, swaying slightly, and looked Toby up and down.

"'S a ghost." She whispered.

"I'm not a ghost." Toby said quietly.

Skye put a hand up to his face, she left it there for a while, then slapped him. Hard.

"OW!" Toby screeched. "What was that for?" His hand clutching his bright red, burning cheek.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just waltz back into my life, especially now." She spat.

"I'm here to help you."

She scoffed. "I don't need any help, especially yours."

Toby laughed. "Don't need any help." He repeated. "Then what's Ben here for, or Swift, or Walter?"

"I-er, they-" She stuttered.

"I thought so, come on Ben."

Ben, who was stunned at the outburst he'd just seen, silently followed Toby, until they ended up back at the pub. Now he knew why Walter said it would be best if it was left to them.

What had she done? All he had wanted to do was make amends, and she had (quite literally) thrown it all back in his face. He was her only friend she'd ever had. But knowing their history of fights, they'd probably make-up in the morning. What she needed to do, was sleep.

Skye woke up in the morning, her back aching from sleeping in a doorway all night. Her head felt like it was being sat on by a hobbe.

Her mental checklist for today was: Earn the remaining guild seals (and go rub it in grumpy arse Page's face) and _apologize _to Toby, knowing her, it wouldn't be apologize, it'd be more like 'become friends again'. Both of them had too much pride to say sorry.

She helped some geeks by shrinking down and fighting some hobbes. That satisfied her blood lust, so hopefully, she wouldn't have the urge to rip her brother or Ben's head off.

Skye hadn't seen a trace of her brother today. In fact, she hadn't seen anyone, not Walter, Major Swift, hell, not even Page. Although Skye was glad about the last one.

Skye turned the corner to enter Industrial. She'd gotten used to the smell, which she didn't know if it came from the sewers, or her, and all the dirt that had accumulated since Mourningwood.

She froze. Standing by the pub, was her brother and Ben. Skye knew she would have to face him eventually, she just didn't know what to say. Unfortunately, they noticed her too.

Toby nudged Ben, and pointed in her direction, they started to approach her, trapping her. She stepped backwards, but bumped into a wall. They had her cornered.

"Ha Ben, look who it is."

Ben stayed silent, he watched Skye. A small spec of sympathy for her in his eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen.

Skye squeezed her eyes shut, dreading what was coming. Toby stared at her for a while, grinning. Suddenly, his face changed into a friendly smile.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to make things complicated for you."

Skye opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

Toby opened his arms into an embrace. "Friends?"

They hugged, as Ben blinked in disbelief. He wasn't expecting that.

"I-I, I don't understand." Skye stuttered, as they broke from the embrace.

"Me neither." Ben said, eyeing Toby.

"I felt bad." Toby explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Is there anything we can do to help you with the revolution?"

"Um, well, there's a woman who's lost her fiancé. I have to go rescue him. You can come along if you like." She said.

"Brilliant." Ben said, clapping his hands together. "Where is this woman?"

"Bowerstone Orphanage." She explained.

In a few minutes, they were in front of a run down building, listening to a woman talk to some beggars.

She turned to them. "If you want to stay here too then you're out of luck."

"We're here to rescue your fiancé." Skye said.

"Oh, I'll show you where Ferret's hideout is."

Moments later, they were situated outside a house, which the woman said was Ferret's hideout.

She banged on the door. "Open up."

"Linda." The man drawled. Skye's ears perked up. Linda? That sounded familiar. "Have you got the money?"

"Yep, it's with my 'associate'."

Skye, Ben and Toby followed Linda into the house. It looked like any normal house, hardly a hideout for a mastermind criminal.

"He's down there." The man said, pointing towards a trapdoor, located towards the back of the room.

The trapdoor led to a massive underground lair. The room they were currently in, was filled with barrels, kegs, and a few tables. At the end of the room, was a heavily locked door.

Within minutes, the trio found themselves fighting off a horde of mercenaries.

Once they had killed the last one, Linda traipsed over to the door.

"Ferret, all of your men are dead, let us in or you'll end up like them." Linda threatened.

"It's open." Ferret said.

They walked into find an even bigger room, with a drop down to somewhere even lower into the ground.

Linda pulled out a pistol, and aimed it at Ferret's head.

'She had a gun, but didn't help us at all with the fighting' Skye thought, eyeing Linda, 'Bitch.'

"He's down there." Ferret said, his beady eyes travelling to the drop down.

"You go get him." Linda demanded.

Skye, Ben and Toby examined the drop, it wasn't too far down.

Ben was the first to drop down. He landed on his feet with a 'thud'. He saw a boy (about his age) dressed in noble clothes, cowering in the corner. To be honest, Ben thought he looked like a pansy, but Ben didn't say anything.

"Who-who are you?" The boy stuttered.

"I'm here to help you get out of here." Ben said, moving closer to the boy.

Toby jumped down the shaft. "Where's her fiancé then?"

"Here." Ben said, appearing from the corner.

Toby gasped, the boy stood up and stared at him, his eyes wide open.

Skye jumped down and followed to where she heard voices. Ben and Toby made way and Skye saw _him_. Skye backed away and almost tripped over a rock, but caught herself. They all stood there in silence. The awkwardness in the air was so thick you could cut through it with scissors.

Confused, Ben was the first to speak. "What's going on?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Toby asked, almost snarling at the fearful boy.

"Wait, you know him?" Ben asked, the situation not becoming any clearer to him.

"Elliot." Skye breathed.

**AN- Sorry if this chapter's a bit crap, I rushed. And I forgot most of the dialogue in the Linda bit so I improvised. Grrr, I hate Linda, stupid homewrecker. Meh, she can have Elliot, we've got Ben Finn on our side :D**

**Reviews pleaseeeeee**

**Disclaimer - Me no own Fable**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 8**

Elliot opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Engaged!" Toby raged, his blood boiling and his head heavily pounding. "And to _that_ piece of filth!"

"Hang on, you knew her?" Ben asked, still puzzled about the scene that was playing out before him.

"Linda." Toby growled, as if her name was a curse. "The meanest little bitch to ever step foot in Albion."

Elliot made a noise, that sounded a bit like a cat being strangled, to defend his fiancé.

"Oh, that's who she was." Skye whispered, tears threatening to fall as old memories started to flood back.

"Will _someone_ please explain whats going on." Ben yelled, his voice bouncing off the slimy walls of the underground cave.

"That _thing_ used to go to school with us, didn't she Skye?" Toby said, and turned his head towards his sister.

"She- she tried to kill us." She said softly. Her eyes filled with fear, as the dreaded moment played back in her mind.

"Tried to set our carriage alight, if I remember correctly." Toby said. Everyone's eyes sprung to Skye, while her own eyes were fixed on her shoes. She didn't want everyone to see the droplets of water that were spilling out of her eyes.

She slowly dipped her head, memories of the incident flooding back.

"She bullied you." Toby said, his voice turning soft. He turned to Elliot. "And yet you have the nerve to propose to the little bitch, after everything she's done to my sister."

Elliot lowered his head. Either out of shame, or he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Toby's icy cold glare.

"Anyway, I thought you two were…" Toby drifted off.

Skye broke. Little sobs changed into howling cries. Her mascara running down her face and began to look like spider legs.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably as he remembered the last time the two had seen each other, that eventful day in the throne room.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "But I've had that guilt on my conscience."

Skye's cries died down into little sniffles. "It's only been a few months." She whispered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Nice to see you remembered me."

"No, it's not that, I-I-" Elliot stuttered.

"Wha- what happened?" Toby asked, as he held his sisters quivering shoulders.

Skye told him and Ben what happened, about the choice Logan had given her and the villagers she'd sacrificed.

"Is-is that why you left the castle?" Ben asked, while Toby stood still, horror-struck. He'd heard that his brother was going slightly insane, but Toby never thought Logan was evil.

Skye nodded. She felt ashamed to admit to Ben and Toby that she'd let many villagers be sacrificed, just so she could be selfish and have her lover, who left her at a moments notice anyway. She must sound as evil as Logan.

"Why did you do it?" Toby whispered, his voice so quiet, Skye could hardly hear him.

She stayed silent for a while, eyeing Elliot, who was studying his own feet.

"I loved him…" She said softly.

Skye saw a small smile appear on Elliot's face, and her upper lip curled up in a snarl. "_Loved_." She spat, punctuating the word like it was sent straight from hell.

He abruptly flicked his head up and stared her down. Skye laughed at the sadness in his eyes and stalked off, through the underground tunnel. Ben and Toby following closely behind, and Elliot, trailing after them, like a toddler with a smacked arse.

After what seemed like eternity, they reached the door that would bring them back to Ferret and, ugh, Linda… Skye hadn't even thought about that bitch. Would Elliot tell Linda who she was and Skye would get teased, called names and picked on until the day she died? Or would Skye run out of there as fast as she could before Elliot could open his mouth? The second plan seemed the best bet.

She stopped at the door, pushing against it with all her weight to open it. Elliot's tearful eyes darted to her and welled up again. He sighed. She wouldn't listen to him.

"Skye, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

She jerked her head around to look at him. Anger flashed across her brown eyes, but it quickly turned into sadness.

"How could you? After everything we've been through." She looked at him as though he was something she'd just scraped off of her shoe, and in her eyes, he was.

"I-I just felt so guilty." He said, flattening his hair after it had been dishevelled during his cry, all the way through the tunnel.

She scoffed, and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah right. The truth is, you liked her all along."

His eyes widened. "No, no. "I still love you, but I love Linda too."

Skye let out a cold laugh. "What could you possibly see in that bitch?"

Elliot said nothing, but abruptly turned his head towards the door, as if his precious Linda could hear him.

They all stood in silence for a while, Ben and Toby exchanging awkward glances between each other, Skye staring into space and Elliot fixated with his shoes again.

"I don't know who to choose." Elliot finally said, looking up at Skye.

Ben scoffed. "What? You expect her to choose?"

Elliot looked at Skye expectantly. She raised her eyebrows.

"Go back to Linda, she's _perfect_ for you." Skye spat, and stormed out. She ignored Linda's persistent 'did you find him?' and kept going until she was on the streets of Industrial.

Ben was the next to follow, stepping out of the house just after Skye. It was raining, like the sky was crying teardrops, imitating the ones rolling down Skye's face.

Ben rushed over to comfort her, he couldn't even begin to think how awful that must have been for her. Now he knew why she was always snappy. If he hadn't sworn an oath to not use his weapons against people, then that Elliot would be dead.

Trying to stop her from shaking, Ben put his arm around Skye. He also tried to radiate as much heat as possible, they were sat on the polluted streets of Bowerstone Industrial, where the downpour of rain was getting heavier each minute.

Toby came rushing out, scanning the crowded streets for Ben and Skye, he saw two people huddled in a corner, trying to avoid the splashes of water that were bouncing on the ground from above.

"We need to get you cleaned up, if we're going to get you back to Walter and Page." Toby said as he approached the two.

Skye looked up, puzzled. "What?"

"You earned all of the guild seals." He replied, as he grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her up, and did the same to Ben.

"Oh." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

They wandered back to Rebel Headquarters, and started down the tunnel. Apart from a few sniffles from Skye, the journey remained silent.

**AN/ Ughh, Elliot's a prick. Anywhooo, Happy Halloween :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 9**

Rounding the corner, the trio bumped into Major Swift.

"Oh, hello, Skye, Toby... I thought you two weren't supposed be friendly with each other...?" Major Swift pointed out, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yeah, well, we weren't, but its a really long story." Toby told him, too tired to explain the days events.

"Oh, okay, Skye dear, are you well?" Swift asked, watching Skye turn a sickly shade of pale white as she played back the days events in her mind.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered, her arms slightly shaking.

"Right, as long as you're not ill..." Swift said, sounding unconvinced. "Anyway, I'm just going to the castle to see Logan."

Skye and Toby nervously glanced at each other, fearing the worst. What if Logan realised that Swift was part of the revolution? What if Logan tortured Swift into telling him headquarters location? What if-

"And apparently," Swift paused, unaware of the cautious emotions being passed around by the twins. "Your other brother is going to be there as well. What was his name?"

Toby and Skye's glances grew into confused and suspicious stares. This doesn't sound so good...

"Ah, _James, _that's it." Major Swift realised, clicking his fingers, "and can I borrow Ben for a second?"

Ben and Swift went to a secluded corner, and left the two siblings alone to revel in what they'd just heard.

"James! What is he doing at the castle?" Toby raged, his brain screaming thousands of possibilities at him, though none of them seemed plausible.

"I didn't think James wanted anything to do with Logan while he was '_the big bad wolf'_." Skye said, her mind also running through millions of answers, the worst ideas cropping up most.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Toby whispered, as two men passed him.

The pair closed the conversation as Ben returned; they didn't want to worry him.

"You ready?" He asked, propping the door open.

Skye took a deep breath and stepped through the door. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Skye hadn't had anymore arguments with Ben since Toby arrived. This was good, but also bad. Skye was seeing Ben as a kind of _friend. _After friends, who knows where it could lead to. She knew she didn't want to get into a relationship with him. He was a good for nothing scoundrel who could break a girl's heart as easy as you could break a twig. And she was really vulnerable at the moment, after her last relationship, with Elliot, went up in smoke. It would be a while before Skye learnt to trust a man again.

However, she didn't want to see Ben hurt. And her past track record of relationships in mind, she couldn't keep a steady, long relationship if her life depended on it. If Ben wanted anything from Skye, a partnership is off the cards.

They entered the room, Walter was beaming, but twitched suddenly when confusion flickered across his face as he saw that Skye and Toby were in the same room together, and not killing each other. But, nevertheless, remained smiling.

Even Page was smiling! Sort of... Well, she didn't look as grumpy as usual and the corners of her mouth were _ever so slightly _upturned. They must have _really _made her happy.

"You know, for a princess, you're actually a decent person." Page said, her tone made out like she'd thought that all along.

"Oh sure, you think that now." Skye muttered, louder that what she expected. "Two-faced c-"

"I knew you two would get along in the end." Walter stated, his tone loud enough so Page couldn't hear the rest of Skye's sentence.

Page's eyes darkened as she stared at Skye even though she was talking to Walter. "Thank you for taking an interest in my social life." She said sarcastically. "But we have bigger problems ."

"Reaver." Walter commented.

Page nodded, her eyed clouded with anger. "Apparently, there have been some _strange goings on _at his secret parties."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "_Strange goings on?" _He quoted.

"Some guests go in, but don't come out." Page replied, her facial featured frozen into complete seriousness.

Ben and Toby snorted. "They're probably just fulfilling Reavers _sexu__al need_." Ben grinned as he doubled over in stitches.

Page furrowed her eyebrows together. "What!" She raged as she clenched her fists at her sides. "They've either been kidnapped, or killed."

"Sure." Ben rolled his eyes.

"We lay low for a bit, gather enough information and send three men to Reaver's mansion." Walter announced, breaking up the argument forming between Ben and Page.

"Is that it? So we just sit back and do nothing?" Skye said.

"For now, yes. But you will get to do something sooner or later." Walter said.

Skye raised her eyebrows.

"Can we go now?" Toby asked impatiently.

"Yes, be back here tomorrow for a meeting." Walter called after them as they started to leave.

"Coming for a meeting when we're not even doing anything." Skye grumbled, her hands stuck stubbornly in her pockets.

They silently travelled down the tunnel, occasionally kicking a stone that would find itself in their path.

"So, where are we going?" Toby said, breaking the silence.

"Pub?" Ben said as he pushed the heavy door open.

Minutes later, they found themselves inside the tavern in Industrial. Ben started to walk in but Toby stayed rooted to the spot.

"Wha- aren't you coming in?" Ben asked.

"Hang on, I think that's..." Toby trailed off, pointing through the window.

Skye peered through the window. "No, no, I'm not going in."

Ben looked through the glass. Elliot was sitting there, alone, with a pint of orange juice.

"You can't let him stop you from living your life." Ben said.

She hesitated, but entered the pub, they quietly sat at the opposite side of the pub to Elliot, silently praying that he didn't notice them. Unfortunately, he did...

"Uh-oh." Ben said, watching Elliot jerk his head towards them.

"What's he doing? Is he waving?' Toby asked, frowning.

Skye jumped up from the chair. "I can't stay here, I'm going."

"Wha- you can't leave." Ben argued.

"Watch me." And she stormed out.

Giving Elliot a dirty look, Toby and Ben stepped outside. It was getting late. The sky was blanketed with a thick grey fog. No stars twinkle, or if they did, you couldn't see any. The weather matched their mood. Trudging back to headquarters, they decided to go to bed and try to forget the days events.

Skye woke early the next morning and traipsed over to the hideout. The air was dense, and everything looked bleak and bland.

She heard voices coming from the map room. Mainly Ben and Page's voices.

"I'm telling you, I killed three hollowmen with one shot!" Came Ben's voice, arguing with Page.

"I've never trusted a soldier in my life and I'm not going to start now."

Skye popped her head around the corner.

"Look, there she is, ask her yourself." Ben urged.

Skye smiled slightly and walked into the room. She looked tired, like she'd been up all night. She even looked like she'd been crying. "What's happening here?"

"Ben's been telling porkies." Toby teased, poking his friend.

"Its true." He insisted.

"Oh, give it a rest." She said, wearily.

"Fine! I'll just stay quiet then." He said. Skye gave a little giggle which almost looked forced.

"The best thing you've said since I met you." Page said and turned to Skye. "Anyway, good thing you've turned up now."

Boredom struck Ben and Toby as they started flicking little clumps of dirt across the table so they hit Page's wanted poster.

It was the first time Skye had seen these posters and guilt bubbled inside of her. What if any of these people got caught, just because they were helping her.

"The men we sent to Reaver's party haven't come back." Page said.

Skye yawned. "And?"

"We're going to rescue them. At another one of his parties."

Skye frowned. "It seems a bit stupid to go rescue someone, when they were in the middle of rescuing somebody, at a party where the people we are rescuing got kidnapped. We could get kidnapped."

Page looked puzzled. "We're going. End of."

Skye scoffed.

"Oh, and you'll also need this." Page handed Skye a brown package.

"Nice presentation." Skye commented, eyeing the package suspiciously.

"Great! Where's my costume?" Ben piped up.

Page glared daggers at him. "What? I still can't come? Even after the three hollowmen story? Honestly, this is as bad as the army." He said.

Page cleared her throat. "Now, everyone out, I have a party to dress for."

Ben hopped up. I'll stay here to make sure no-one spies on you."

Skye felt a twang of jealousy, in the middle of her chest. Her head throbbed and she could feel her blood pounding. What was going on?

"Everyone. Out." Page ordered.

Skye followed everyone else as they left the room, but she felt like she could upchuck the contents of her stomach at any moment. Why did she feel like this?

Skye quietly stared at Ben, trying to understand the surge of emotions that were rushing through her.

Ben smiled. "What?"

Skye shook her head. "Nothing."

Ben frowned slightly, but Skye was already gone. He didn't believe her, but she wasn't there to hear him voice his opinion.

She marched quickly out of headquarters. _'I need a drink' _she thought, her brain spinning as she felt dizzy.

_What was going on? _

Why the sudden jealous feeling? Ben can say whatever he wants to Page and she shouldn't care. Skye thought she _hated_ Ben. She thought he was a cocky and arrogant bastard who could break a girl's heart faster than you could say 'meat and potato pie'. Skye couldn't like him.

_Could she?_

**AN: Wooop, another chapter doneee :D Thanks for reading it. God, this took me ages to edit. I can write it easily, but editing :L If I press on Bold, it gives me italics, yet we are close to making fully functioning independant robots? The world makes no sense.**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it, I don't own Fable.**

**Queen of Albion- hahaha, yeah I've got all the Fables, apart from the Journey but xmas is around the corner. I've probs restarted the gamee hundreds of times already, not even for achievements, just cuz I think 'this game is so good, I've just finished it, but I have to start it again'. I want thee chickenbane, its name ... with a name like that I don't care how good it helps me in combat, its gotta be cool.**

**Anywhoooo- cheerio **


	10. Chapter 10

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 10**

Skye looked in the mirror, she looked amazing, or she would if amazing constituted looking like a fat armadillo being stuffed into a toilet paper tube.

Her instinct told her to go to Page and have a _word_ with her about the dress that was squeezing her that much, her eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets, but Skye had a feeling that Page would probably look even worse.

She quickly made her way to the sewers where Page was waiting for her.

After many confused stares from strangers who passed her on the street, she was at headquarters. On her way down, she saw Ben.

He turned around, sensing someones presence, and froze. His jaw dropped, she looked breath-taking.

Sure, her dress was tight, but it accentuated her slender figure, and brought out the colours in her eyes. It showed a nice amount of cleavage (Ben liked that part), and on a whole, made her look like the princess she was.

He opened his mouth, but words failed to come out.

She stood there, fiddling with her hair. She knew he had noticed her, but Ben just stood there, catching flies. It'd be rude to walk off, but she couldn't bring herself to start the conversation as she remembered what had happened the last time she saw him.

Even though she had slept on it, Skye didn't know why she got jealous when Ben flirted with Page. She hadn't gotten her head around the fact that she felt dizzy and sick when she got jealous.

"Skye." Ben breathed, edging closer to her. "You look beautiful."

Her face turned a deep shade of red and she felt like the room temperature had just escalated fifty degrees. She told herself it was just the dress.

"Thanks."

Ben smiled and put his hand on Skye's cheek. She felt like she was about to explode! Her palms became sweaty and her eyelashes fluttered manically. However, she didn't have a clue why.

Ben noticed the effect he was having on her and withdrew his hand.

"Make sure you're careful." He said, taking a step back.

Skye nodded and darted off to find Page. Oh how she felt like a right idiot...

* * *

After hours of bone-achingly painful fighting, courtesy of Reaver, they exited the wretched mansion and were accompanied by sunlight.

"You're actually a nice person." Page puffed, strained from the battle with the balverines.

Skye smiled. Some of it because Page was huffing and puffing due to lack of energy, but she mainly smiling at Page's comment. Skye had learnt to tolerate Page. Meaning she'd learnt to get over the fact that Page was an insufferable know-it-all and not she'd not exactly made _friends _with Page, but not hate her. Most of the time.

"And you really do want to help the people of Albion." Page continued. "You're nothing like your brother."

Page gave a wheezy cough. "So I'll join you if you promise that when you become queen, you'll stop the people being exploited."

Skye promised.

They both shook hands, and swiveled around when they heard the sound of bells.

"Everyone to the castle, King Logan has got an important message." The Town Crier shouted, his hat slightly disheveled.

"You go to the castle, Ben'll be there as well." Page ordered.

Skye flinched a little when she heard the sound of his name. She was still embarrassed from their (kind of) conversation in the sewers. She really had made a fool of herself. Ben thought the same thing about himself, although Skye didnt know it.

She was at the castle in less than no time, and it felt odd. This had been her home for fifteen years, as her dad became king when she was four. She had great memories of running around in the gardens with Toby, playing wizards with James , storytime with Logan and combat practice with Walter. And the bad memories, when she broke her leg when she fell out of a tree, aged eleven. When she was being woken up for school in the morning. Funnily enough, she had no memories of doing anything with her mother or father. All Skye remembers of her parents is them being in the throne room, or... _other things._

She hadn't told anyone the _Rowe family secrets. _Well, Skye had no close friends, only Toby, but he already knew. Even if she did have a best friend. Skye didn't know if she would tell them _Albion's biggest secret. _If anybody in the past had found out then they were either killed, brainwashed, or thoroughly convinced that they were just rumors.

Skye easily spotted Ben, due to his bright red soldiers uniform.

'Probably not the best idea' Skye thought as she approached Ben.

"Oh, Skye." He said after she tapped him on the shoulder. His cheeks tinged pink slightly because of the awkwardness between them.

"Traitors walk amongst us." Logan said, in his usual deep voice. Skye peered up to look at him. He looked sleep deprived and depressed "They plot to end us." He continued.

Logan seemed to look directly at them. "Traitors would have _you _believe that their cause is noble."

"They wear many masks." She heard Logan say. Skye almost laughed at the coincidence of this, because she _was _wearing a mask, she hadnt changed out of the ball gown she wore to the 'masquerade ball'. It must have looked odd because it was bloodstained and ripped.

"They may look like your friends." He paused as some of the Royal Guard came out holding a figure.

Skye gasped. It was Major Swift.

"They may even look like your most loyal servants."

Her stomach twisted into knots, she fought hard not to scream and pull her gun out.

"_This _is the face of a traitor." Logan's tone made out like he thought Swift was an ant he'd just trodden on.

"Swift." Ben whispered.

Swift didnt look at them, he just stared into the crowd. He didnt even try looking for them, he didnt seem like he was ignoring them. It seemed like he didnt even know who they were. He wasnt acting like Swift.

"Major Swift." It almost looked like it pained Logan to say it. "He has been plotting against us."

The crowd gasped.

"He was found trying to turn loyal soldiers _against _us." Logan said. Skye found it weird that Logan didnt seem angry.

"And is thus charged with espionage, treason and conspiracy."

Skye knew that Logan had realized she was there, but he couldnt look her in the eye.

"Yet there are still others darkening our land with their betrayal." He paused. "We shall _hunt _these traitors down."

"And they shall suffer the same fate as Major Swift." Logan said as the guard pointed a gun at Swift's head.

_Bang._

Skye felt as if the whole world was closing in on her. She was shaking. This was a man her whole family knew from childhood, and he had been killed by her own 'brother'.

"He has to be stopped." Ben breathed, tears threatening to fall. "We need to tell the others."

They silently made their way back to headquarters, both revelling in the loss of Major Swift.

The whole thing seemed a bit odd. It was sad and cruel, but things didn't add up. Swift would normally have acknowledged them and made eye contact, even if he was about to die.

Logan was acting strange too. At one point, she even thought she saw him mouth something at her. It looked like 'I'm sorry', but she probably imagined it. But he looked like he was hiding something. Like this wasn't just the execution of Swift, it was part of something bigger. Skye had a feeling it was something to do with her other brother James, but she didn't know what.

They miserably walked into the room, Walter mourning the loss of his friend, and Page angry, that Logan had killed another person.

"We know what happened." Walter said softly. "Swift was a good person, he died like a true soldier."

Ben looked up, you could see the sadness in his eyes. "A true soldier? Let's not pretend there was anything noble about the way he died."

Ben almost choked on that word. He couldn't take it in, Swift was dead. He wasn't coming back. "He was tortured and murdered."

"But he didn't give Logan any information, I call that noble." Walter said.

"It was just a matter of time before Logan did this." Page said in a matter-of-fact way. "Before he decided to hunt us down. We have to fight back."

"We can't go straight away." Walter argued. "They'll be expecting us. We wait a week and then go."

Page hesitated, but then agreed. She dismissed them all, Walter slowly walked out, probably going to the pub. Ben went off to bed and Skye went to find Toby, who was huddled in a corner.

"Skye, there's something strange going on." Toby said. "James left a note for us at Brightwall Academy."

Skye frowned. "What does it say?"

Toby stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "'Logan has forced me to go to the castle because he is in need of my skills, don't fall into the trap.'"

"'Don't fall into the trap.'" She quoted. "'In need of my skills', this makes no sense."

"I've been over it loads of times, but I can't pull anything from it."

"What are James's skills?" Skye asked, re-reading the note.

"He knows a lot about history, maths, the English language."

Skye shook her head at all of these. "No, something else."

"Umm, potions?"

Skye paused. "That's it."

Toby scrunched up his face. "Wha- I don't understa-"

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"The person who got executed, it wasn't Swift."

Toby frowned. "Of course it was Swift. Logan said it was."

Skye took a deep breath. "No, it wasn't Swift."

**AN: Hahaha, left you hanging off a cliff :D not to worry, I'll post the next chapter soon enough.**

**Queen of Albion - Thanks, its nice to read that, and no problemm, and Elliot, pffft, he should feel special that she sacrificed the villagers, not guilty, and I said he was drinking orange juice because he seems too much of a pussy to drink alcohol :) And again, thanks, it means alottt**

**Byeeeeeeee everyone, thanks for reading :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 11**

"What the fu-"

"Listen, we don't have much time. I don't know much, but I do know, that wasn't Swift." She stated, calmly.

"How can that _not _have been Swift?" Toby cried, his brain mushed up like a battered potato. "He was standing there, flesh and blood."

"It just..." Skye's hands were balled into fists at her sides. "Don't question me."

Toby's hands grasped a fistful of hair each and began to pull. "You're making no sense."

She started to stutter uncontrollably, her head almost about to explode due to the amount of frustration building up. She knew she was right, she just didn't know how to explain it.

"I'm leaving." Toby shouted, "I'll come back when you get some sense knocked into you."

Skye grabbed his arm before he even moved. "No! She yelled, her grip on Toby getting tighter. "I can't explain it right now."

Toby tore his arm out of her grasp. "Why not?"

Skye sighed, her voice turning into a low, dull, whisper. "All I know is, the man executed wasn't Swift. It has something to do with James and Logan and a _trap_."

"What do you mean it wasn't Swift?" He asked. "Like some sort of impostor?"

She thought about it for a while, the agreed.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Toby asked, biting his lip in confusion.

Skye shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno." She mumbled.

"We could go back to Brightwall Academy?" Toby suggested.

Skye made another mumbling sound. A few seconds later she snapped out of her train of thought. "What were you doing at Brightwall Academy in the first place?"

"I decided to see if what Swiftie said was true." He said. "About James being at the castle and all that."

"You're right, we should go to the academy." She said, setting of for Brightwall, taking Toby with her.

Soon enough, they were at Brightwall Academy, staring down the door that separated them, from the truth. And however scary it may be, they had to face it.

The night was silent, apart from the sound of a gentle breeze, and a few indistinct mutters coming from a drunken man.

The twins quietly stepped inside. They edged closer to the end of the long and narrow corridor, traipsing over old books that were littered on the floor.

"Prince, Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Samuel asked, bending his body into a bow.

"We were wondering if you had seen James?" Toby asked, his brown eyes darting around the room.

Samuel shook his head. "I'm afraid you've just missed him."

"Just missed him?" Skye repeated, furrowing her eyebrows. "So he came back here?"

"Yep, to collect a few items."

Skye and Toby held identical frowns. "Collect what?" She asked.

"It was a potion set, filled with rather rare and exotic ingredients, that would make complicated, but powerful potions." Samuel replied.

Skye blinked rapidly as she tried to think why James would need this.

Then it all fell into place.

"Thank you." Skye said, tugging on the end of Toby's shirt.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more assistance."

"No, no. You've done more than enough."

Samuel glowered at Skye's comment while the twins exited.

"Well, that wasn't helpful." Toby said.

"Wasn't it?" Skye asked, her face lighting up.

"What do you mean?"

"He came back for _'rare and exotic ingredients'_" Skye quoted.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Logan made James move back to the castle, probably to make a potion for him, using highly uncommon ingredients."

"What potion is it?" Toby asked.

"It probably has something to do with Swift."

"And you said the guy being hung wasn't Swift, it was some kind of-..."

"-Impostor." She said, firmly.

"So the potion would have to be-"

"One that made someone look like Swift."

"THE LOOK-ALIKE ELIXIER!" Toby grinned.

Skye smiled and nodded her head.

"But I don't get why Logan would feel the need to make it look like Swift had been executed, when really, he hadn't?"

"Logan knows we aren't stupid, he knew we would figure out that wasn't really Swift." She explained.

"And?"

"And, he thinks we're going to go and rescue Swift, by going to the castle, so he can catch us."

Toby frowned, lost in thought. "Well, how are we going to rescue him?"

"We go to the castle."

"Wha- Aren't we just walking into the trap?"

"We won't get caught."

"Easier said than done."

Skye laughed. "James isn't the only one who knows about potions."

"Yeah... Who do we know that knows about potions?"

She raised an eyebrow. "...Me!"

Toby scoffed. "You?" His laughing echoed into the billowing blackness which was the sky. "Next joke."

"I do." She insisted, stamping her foot.

"Okay, so, what do we do now?"

"I've already made the potion, so then we become servants, sneak into the castle, rescue Swift, and live happily ever after."

"How cliché."

She scowled.

"Okay, we then live _happily ever after _. Aside from the fact that Walter and Page will be fuming when they find out we've been to the castle, and there's the whole revolution thing."

"Aside from that."

"Aside from that." He repeated, in a whisper.

She flashed him a small smile, one that gave him the motivation to go through with the plan, for Swift, and for the revolution.

"Hang on, how did you get the ingredients if they were so _rare and exotic?_"

Skye tapped her nose, he asked no more.

The two went back to the sewers for a good nights rest, preparing themselves for the next day. They would go back to the castle, the place where all their childhood memories are locked up, where secrets remain secrets, sometimes lost but never forgotten.

**AN: Haha, sorry its latee, I've been ill, and tired, and lazy, mainly lazy tho ;) Hope everyone enjoys, and thanks for reading **

**Whooo! - Over 1000 views, thankss to everyone who's taken time to read, ily guysss**

**Queen of Albion - haha, thank you, it means a lot. Hehe, staring at the ceiling, that made me laughh :D **

**Disclaimer - Take your guesss**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform**

**Chapter 12**

The twins awoke early that morning to discuss the matter at hand.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Skye whispered.

Toby nodded. "What if ot all goes wrong, though?"

Skye frowned.

"What if Logan recognises us, or wants to talk to us?" He elaborated.

"The potion will make us look like different people, and you can talk to him, can't you? He is your brother."

"That's the point!" He explained. "I've grown up with him for years, it almost feels like we're betraying him..."

Without thinking, she slapped him, leaving his cheek bright red.

"I- Wha-?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted, her booming voice bouncing off of the walls.

"I dont-"

"_**WE **_ARE BETRAYING HIM? Have you seen what he's done?"

"I know, but-"

"No! If you don't want to do this the fine, but its for the right reasons." Her voice went cold. "Its him who's betrayed us."

Toby sighed, clutching his burning cheek. "Okay, I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I'm sorry for..." She pointed to his cheek.

He gave a tired smile. "S'okay."

Skye winced, she wasn't a morning person.

"I just thought, he'd always been there for us, loved us, you know, he helped us through that thing about dad and mum, and th-"

"No." She whispered, hoarsly. "Don't ever mention that."

He scoffed. "What, you still can't be upset by it? You've known for years."

"Just because someone has known something for years, doesn't mean they get over it."

**OoooooooooooooooO**

After a slow and awkward walk to Bowerstone Castle, the twins stepped inside the grand entrance, kitted out in the ultimate disguises.

"Where do we go now?" Toby whispered.

"Dungeons." She mouthed.

They scuttled away, until a loud, familiar voice made them stop in their tracks.

"You two."

_Shit._

"K-King Logan, y-yes?" She stuttered.

"When does the tailor arrive?" He asked.

"T-two." Toby said, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"Right, now shoo."

After he'd gone, they let out two huge sighs of relief.

"That was close." He said

"Too close, now let's go." She replied.

Soon enough, they were at the dungeons.

"What if he's not in there?" Toby fretted.

"He will be." She said. "I know."

Sure enough, Swift was in there, looking beaten and battered. With countless cuts and bruises all over his body, yet no guards were around him. In fact, they hadn't seen any guards at all on the way down. Logan must have been so sure he could of caught them himself.

"Swift." She whispered, kneeling down beside him.

"Skye, Toby?" He groaned. "Am I dreaming? Or am I dead?"

"Neither, we've come to rescue you, okay?"

He nodded, sleepily.

"Can we leave a note for Logan, please?" Toby said.

"What? A note?"

"Yeah, it'll annoy him."

She thought about it for a while. "Okay."

Toby wrote his note, and then transported to the sanctuary with Swift and Skye, like nothing had happened.

**OooooooooooooooooO**

Logan stormed into the room, after being informed that Swift was missing. He searched the cell several times, until stumbling upon a scrappy bit of paper.

_To Dearest Logan,_

_Sorry for all the confusion, but we had to borrow Swift, and we mean take, and not bring back._

_Love you lots,_

_From your favourite people in ALL of Albion,_

_Skye and Toby x_

He crumpled up the piece of paper, and was just about to throw it, when something stopped him. He flattened the bit of paper and smiled, Logan then placed it in his pocket and exited the room.

**OoooooooooooO**

As they were walking down headquarters, they heard the voices of Walter, Ben and Page. Skye's stomach bubbled. She knew they'd be pleased that Swift wasn't dead, but once that had all died down, what would they say? Would Walter be mad that they made a dangerous move and could have been caught? Would Ben be annoyed that they went behind his back to get Swift? Would Page be angry that they could have exposed the location of Rebel Headquarters?

Their heads all turned to face her.

"Oh, Skye." Walter sighed.

"Where have you been?" Page asked.

Skye gulped. "To the castle."

_Here it comes._

"The castle?!" Page boomed. "What were you doing there?"

"We, er-, we found someone..."

Ben looked up. "Who?"

Toby coughed, the whole room turned their heads in his direction.

They all gasped.

"Swift?"

**AN: Aha, cliffhanger alert ;) Thanks to everyone who's read, faved, followed or reviewed, it means a lot, so thankss :D**

**Queen of Albion- Hahaha, I only had a cold, but thanks anyway. You write loadss of reviews, but I look forward to reading them all, they make me feel happy :)**

**Disclaimer- Omg, I own fable, jk, I don't really. Don't be fooled, I actually don't.**


	13. Chapter 13

Soldier in Blood Splattered Uniform

Chapter 13

The sound of their silence struck through her like a searing hot poker. Their icy gazes killing her slowly. They didn't know what was going on. To be honest, neither did she. Skye's breathing grew quicker and frantic as she saw the sadness and anger in Walter's eyes. They thought she was fooling them. Bringing a false Swift as either a sick and cruel joke, or a weird way to make them okay with the fact Swift was dead.

"What do you think you're doing, Skye?" Walter growled, losing control of his temper.

"Its not what it looks like-"

"How can you remind us of-"

Walter was interrupted by an abrupt cough from Swift.

"I'm not dead." He stated calmly.

"I, I don't, what-" Walter stuttered.

"Logan locked me away. Skye and Toby rescued me after figuring out I wasn't dead."

Skye quickly glanced at Ben. You could see his shift in moods when he realised it was the real Swift standing in front of him. He looked happier than a beggar, after they'd been given spare change. That made Skye feel warm inside, like she'd downed a hot drink. The feeling was soon replaced with curiosity, as to why she got butterflies when she was around Ben.

Page turned to them, her usual grumpy look plastered on her face. "Why didn't you tell us? Logan could have caught you!"

"He didn't though, which means no more talk about it, just be happy about the fact Swift's alive." Toby said.

A crowd formed around Swift, with everyone shouting 'hooray for Swift' or 'we missed you, Major' or something along those lines.

"How about we all go for a drink, to celebrate?" Shouted Walter.

Swift grinned, oblivious too the rambunctious attention he was receiving. "Splendid idea."

After a few hours they were all worn out. Dancing, singing, listening to Walter talk about when him and Swift first joined the army, pretending to laugh at soldiers unfunny jokes. The one person who seemed left out, the last person Skye would want to talk to, was sat alone, at the back of the tavern. Ignoring the queasy feeling in her stomach, she walked over.

"You alright Ben?" She asked, setting her mug down on the table and sitting down. "How come you're not joining in the fun?"

"I'm absolutely fantastic!" He beamed, leaning in closer. He smelt of alcohol, but not so much to say he was drunk.

"Are you glad Swift's back?"

His face changed to a serious expression. "Thank you, for everything."

She was taken aback, but smiled. "Its no problem-"

"No, it is. You risked getting caught, you did a really brave thing, don't forget that."

Her smile grew larger as she took in Ben's compliment.

He studied her face for a while, summoning up the courage to say the next sentence. "You know, I really admire you, and look up to you."

"I- I, what?" She stuttered, stunned.

"Like, you're the best fighter I've ever seen, and you're beautiful." He said, not meeting her eyes.

She laughed silently, watching Ben slowly move his hand away from the table, but she caught it with hers before he could do so.

"Ben, there's something I need to tell you."

'This is it'

"I get this really weird feeling when I'm around you, and I can't really explain it-"

He gripped her hand back and grinned. "I get exactly the same feeling when I'm with you."

Accidentally, she cut Ben's hand with her nail, making it bleed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I can hardly feel it." He said.

"Still, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

Ben laughed. "You can kiss it better if you like."

She thought about it, and she did.

But she leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

**AN- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry I'm late at updating, I've been getting ready for christmassss! Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer- I like cheese. I also don't own Fable**

**Queen of Albion- Wow, you left lotssss of comments, good thing I enjoy reading them all. Yeeee, I want to read your fanfic, I've got really excited about ittttt. *quickly make something up* Swift asked Ben if he wanted to go to the castle with him. Omg, when you wrote that thing about bacon, I'd literally just had a bacon morning, I cooked bacon for the first time for me and my friends (I think I poisened them all) it really scared mee, ahahha, I eat bacon all the time soo, it defenatly wasn't a one offf. Awh, it makes my heart swell that you re-read my story :D and ahem yess, Ben seems abit ... I don't know how to explain it, 'iffy' I'll go with that. Aw, you read my other ones as well, they're not as good, I didn't spend as much time on them. Awwh, you're so nicee. Yee, I dye mine all the time, its a browny black atm, its going back to my natural colour, like a dark brown, but I'm dying it red next week, for christmassss :D I'm a bit christmas mad, singing christmas songs everywhere, I've even got christmas coloured bracessss :L ah well, the guy who plays Elliot is actually quite fit, its just Elliot, Nicholas is hot and Elliots just... not . My sisteer got married to Elliot on the game at Mourningwood fort, its abit awkward when the woman kisses the man like that :/ I like Simon Pegg, like REALLY like, twitter stalk and everything. I love Harry Potter, I'm watching it right now, in fact, Chamber of Secrets, the bit at the end where Harry sets dobby free, I think I know the whole film off bu heart, actually, I probably know all of them off be heart, awks. Yeahh, this reply's abit long, ah well **


End file.
